Chocolate Sleepover Insanity!
by Kannika
Summary: ONESHOT Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten have a sleepover at the Hyuga house... and Tenten goes sugar-high! Randomness, hair-abuse, crack, and Nejiten galore!


**A/N- MORE RANDOM CRAP ONESHOT LOVE! YES! I think I was on something when I wrote this because it's so dang RANDOM. But I don't care. Nejiten chocolate crack 3 XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Kannika does not own anything at all. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. cries**

"YES!"

Neji and Hiashi both looked up at the direction of Hinata's bedroom, sighing as one.

They both hated it when Hinata had sleepovers.

"NO!"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. A large crash echoed through the whole house, followed by a string of muffled curses.

"BAD!"

An even louder crash, then something narrowly missed Neji's head, clattering to the floor.

A small puck.

Hiashi sighed. "Neji, go take that back up to the girls. And see what they're doing, too. Even if they are kunoichi, I want no fighting in my house."

Neji nodded and rose, picking up the puck and starting up the stairs. As he neared the door, he noticed a hole in it where it had gone through.

He knocked loudly, and the girls quieted down. Hinata answered the door, smiling nervously as Neji held up the puck accusingly.

"S-sorry, Neji nii-san! We were playing the wiji board I got for my birthday, and Tenten lost her temper." Hinata grabbed the puck, motioning to the scene behind her.

Tenten was shaking the board, growling at it, as Ino and Sakura looked on helplessly.

"Um, Tenten?"

Tenten look up at Neji, smiling innocently, though there was a malicious glint in her chocolate eyes. "Hiya, Neji!"

"Why are you killing the wiji board?"

"Oh, this?" she looked at the board. "Well, you know how it knows all? It almost told everyone who I liked. And now I must punish it severely."

Neji sighed. "Tenten, the board did not get to tell everyone who you liked. Why are you punishing it for something it didn't do?"

Tenten blinked. Then she put the board down slowly, patting it like a puppy. She looked at Neji again and grinned, her head cocked to one side.

"Good girl. And no more sending stuff through the door, okay? You nearly gave me a concussion."

The other three kunoichi stared at him like he was from another planet. Neji merely shrugged and walked off.

He sat down to meditate, but before he could even close his eyes, another crash rang out, followed by muffled shouts and screams.

"I thought you quieted things down up there." Hanabi commented.

"I thought I did, too." Neji frowned and stood to go tell them to quiet down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten ran down the stairs at top speed and latched onto Neji's waist.

"Tenten!" Neji struggled to unhook her hands from around him, feeling the blood rushing to his face as he caught sight of Hanabi and Hiashi's amused looks out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why, Neji, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Hanabi sang, rolling on the floor in laughter at his venomous glare.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Neji shot back immediately. "Tenten, let go!"

"Neji! They're trying to do my hair! Make them stop!" she screeched again, and Neji turned to see Hinata, Ino, and Sakura standing at the bottom of the stairs with supplies in hand. Sakura was holding a curling iron in one hand and a straightener in the other. Hinata stood behind her, with an unnaturally evil look on her face, making snipping motions with a pair of scissors. Ino was armed only with a thick rope coiled around her arm.

"C'mon Tenten! We're not gonna hurt you! Just give you a makeover!" Sakura cooed.

"Move, Neji!" Ino ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Neji sighed. "Believe me, girls, you don't want to even try to do Tenten's hair." He told them, feeling Tenten's grip slightly loosen.

"Why not, Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"Because the last person to touch Tenten's hair was Lee, and she threw him into a coma for a month and a half." Neji answered, almost wanting to smile when he remembered the terrified Lee running as fast as he could from a killer Tenten.

"No way!" Sakura looked shocked. "You just made that up to help Tenten, didn't you, Neji?"

"No. You can even ask Lee next time you see him." Neji answered, watching with very well-disguised satisfaction as the girls exchanged doubtful looks, then sighed, dropping their 'weapons'.

"You win. No makeover, Tenten. Promise." Sakura and the other girls headed up the stairs.

Tenten sighed and finally unlatched herself from Neji's waist. "Thanks. I owe you." She blushed slightly as Hanabi chirped "Neji nii-san's got a GIRL-FRIEND!" again, then ran up the stairs.

"You got a GIRL-FRIEND! You blushed! And so did she! Neji's got a GIRL-FRIEND!!" Hanabi sang, thoroughly pleased with herself for humiliating her cousin.

Neji ignored his younger cousin sufficiently, sitting back down to meditate with his uncle.

"Neji."

Neji opened one eye to look at Hiashi.

"Who is that girl?"

He closed his eye again, happy to have a sane uncle.

"Tenten, my teammate."

"Ah."

"..."

Sweet, sweet silence...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tenten.

Again.

"Neji-"

"I'm going." Neji irritably rose and stalked upstairs.

Again.

Tomorrow he would lecture Tenten all day.

He opened the door...

The room was in total chaos.

Tenten was crouched over a suspiciously full, pink bag in the corner, hissing "My precious...", eyes darting wildly in all directions.

Hinata was hiding in her sleeping bag, shaking uncontrollably.

Ino was crying and stroking her hair, which was really frizzy.

Sakura was crouched in the fetal position with her hands over her hair in the opposite corner from Tenten.

And everything was strewn all over the floor.

"What happened in here?" Neji blinked in confusion.

Hinata peeked out of her sleeping bag the tiniest bit. "N-neji... T-Tenten found chocolate!"

Instantly Tenten dashed over and grabbed the back of Hinata's hair. "Where chocolate?!" She demanded.

"I-In between the mattresses!" Hinata answered immediately.

Tenten rushed over to the bed, not bothering to let go of Hinata's hair. She dug her hand into the space between, coming out with a handful of chocolate bars.

Smiling devilishly, she let go of Hinata's hair, letting the heiress fall to the floor with a loud thud.

She reached her other hand in, taking out another fistful of pure chocolate. She took both and dumped them into Sakura's backpack, taking one out and unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth, sitting still for a moment before falling to the floor, twitching.

"Neji! Do something!" Ino shrieked at him, noticing him for the first time.

Tenten jerked her head up, fixing Neji with a glassy-eyed stare. "You haven't given me chocolate yet!" She slowly shifted into a crouching position.

"DO SOMETHING!!" Sakura screamed as Tenten stood up, grinning maliciously and moving closer.

Oh, Neji did something alright.

He ran like heck.

He jumped down the stairs, Tenten vaulting after him.

Hiashi and Hanabi saw Neji running away from the sugar-crazed Tenten and fainted.

Neji wouldn't have thought it were possible for Hiashi to faint.

But he did.

And Neji kept running.

He ducked under and weaved around the other Hyugas, who stared at him with wide eyes.

And Tenten followed him.

Neji frowned.

She should've stopped chasing him by now and turned to bother them.

But no.

She had to keep following him.

Him of all people.

There was a reason he kept running instead of just telling her where the chocolate was.

A darn good reason, too.

Tenten grabbed for his hair again. "Tell me where chocolate is!"

Neji ducked, and her hand passed harmlessly over his head.

"I don't have any!"

But she still followed him.

Great.

She didn't believe him.

She would rip all of his hair out.

Neji thought fast. They were in the garden now. She would have him cornered soon.

Gotta do something...

Tenten caught his hair.

He jerked his head around out of her grasp...

And kissed her.

Her eyes widened, then returned to normal as she relaxed.

When they pulled apart, her face was red, but she was smiling sweetly.

"Neji..."

"Hn?" Neji awkwardly looked at something over her shoulder.

She moved into his line of vision, grinning and leaning in closer.

"You taste like chocolate." Was all he heard before she kissed him again.

**Oh my gosh. This is the most random thing I've ever written. I am so proud of myself. Crack makes the world go round. XD Please read and review. I love reviews. Oh, and if you like chocolate and Nejiten (greatest combination known to man XP), check out Toboe Lonewolf's fanfic **Godiva. **I love it to death. Thank you!**


End file.
